User talk:Blablobb
leave messages or questions for me here. --Blablobb 23:44, 31 August 2009 (UTC) This place is really hard to navigate. I know this is "your wiki," but people are gonna be confused if the navigation isn't changed. Not everyone's gonna read the main page, and not everyone's gonna realize how to navigate on their own. I myself have had trouble navigating, and I've been using wikis for years! Just consider all of this. Cheezperson {talk} ' 04:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah don't worry, you'll get used to it. And after I change it, you'll be able to view other wikis better! To do all of whst I want to do, you have to give me administrative powers. I don't think I need to become a bureaucrat, but i will need sysop powers to change a few things. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:56, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! Unfortunately, I'll be gone this weekend, so it may be a while. Cheezperson {talk} ' 03:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm back! This may take at least a week, so... 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 20:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I've been busy. I won't be able to do anything today. Cheezperson {talk} ' 21:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, that's the problem. I tried to move everything to regular pages, but I'm gonna have to delete the categories and create new pages for everything. I'll just copy/paste stuff. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 05:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) sup hey im thinking about helping with this wiki but i have a few questions first if thats ok--Pein of akatsuki 23:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) well i was wondering if i could add charactors/items/stages that may not be from nintendo like lets say people from final fantasy or halo?? ok oh and im still a bit new at wikis so my work may be a bit sloppy at first --Pein of akatsuki 01:27, September 15, 2009 (UTC) thanks and i work better doing a little bit of a page at a time so i will be makeing pages that have little info at first^^--Pein of akatsuki 02:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) oh and it seems you messed up on the front page there i have made that same mistake before myself^^ hahaha nice one lol he would be interesting^^ thats fine not like i added much and i am unaware of how the link thing works to be honest so if its allright with you untell i figure thatout ill make the page and just mae who i made on the charactor screen with a red link and connect it later oh and the page i made did not get delited^^--Pein of akatsuki 04:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Category One thing I don't know how to do is make a category page. I need you to make a character category. Cheezperson {talk} ' 22:33, September 15, 2009 (UTC) yea i do not see were to put charactors anymore oh and if you make me an admin i should be able to help with a few things--Pein of akatsuki 23:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) wiki hey i have finnaly figured out how to make links and has crated the charactor page to put the charactors we have all made into if you can not do it ask me to put your charactors in it :D oh and i allso made a page called test page so we can test out things with out screwing up the wiki and last but not least i have figured out a real good system for organising the info for charactors look at the vegita page or the lyndis page to see what i mean--Pein of akatsuki 03:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) oh and i hope i did not add too much stuff tonight lol--Pein of akatsuki 06:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) links when you are editing a peage there is a button at the top that is called links click it then type in the name of a page and it will make a link to that page and sorry i made that charactor page on my own the other one you told me to use had been delited hi hey umm i want to talk to you about the way the pages are made you told me how to do them and this is your wiki and all but it just seems like it kills the fun if i can not name the attacks or give stats to my guys though i agree with the final smas thing but the other stuff is to restrictive and well it makes it hard to be interested in adding charactors if im restricted in the way you make them and as for the way i have been makeing pages that is how your suposed to make them all the wikis do i have yet to see one that does not you can of course make them your way but you should allso let the people who want to do it the normal way your going to have problems makeing the site grow if you do not and know that i would have no problem teaching you how to mae them the right way or even doing it all myself and know im not telling you how to do things but i hope you keep an open mind on other peoples ideas^^--Pein of akatsuki 03:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) question can i name the attacks and we are probibaly going to have to put pictures in to show who a person is ok that looks pritty good though i do not know how to make the bx things that you put the moves into you will have to show me how^^--Pein of akatsuki 20:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ok and what are you useing for the larger text it seems different them i what i do is it section heading sub headion just bold text or something else?? never mind i see you use bold^^ oh and i just relised a problem with the way this wiki is set up we need to find a way for multible people to post ideas for one charactor for examble a guy wants to say what he thinks paper marios special attacks are and im sure you do not want yours delited and i would like mine to stay when i start makeing them for charactors i think of but we need a way for other people to post there ideas the rules of the wiki system do not allow ownership of pages we do not acctualy own rights on the pages we make so i think we should allow multible move boxes on a charactor page or allow the same charactor to have several pages 1 for each person interested in it otherwise this wiki may be closed for violationg the rules of it and i think it is best to solve this creative problem now before it gets us in trouble^^--Pein of akatsuki 00:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) dang! you always have something to blab about(just kidding). anyway, i'll think of something. i'll post you once i've come up with something. but i still nedd to fix navigation, so when we ''do get people to visit the wiki, they'll know how. so i'm gonna work with that. for now, i say just transfer all the characters special attacks into the boxes, add their Smash attacks, and i'll be working with the navigation.--Blablobb 01:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) yea sorry the i was working on the lyndis page when someone interupted me and i had to go but there is no need to remake the page i can easly make the link to it in the charactor page you can make links for pages that allready exist(but for the hell of it ill do it anyways^^) im a little confuzed on the user special idea will that one page conane the ideas for all the charactors in one large page or do you indent each charactor to get his own and if so how do we create them without just linking to the waluigi page?? umm the grammer your talking about is the moves on Dr robotnik(cant spell his name at the moment) and paper marios special moves right?? no. you're grammer just sucks. you do not add any commas or periods to your sentence. so my bad, it's ot your grammer, it's your PUNCTUATION!--Blablobb 11:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) OH ok i acctualy did think so. Though i have been puting my time to good use by gathering pics for future charactors and thinking who i want to add. ill start working on it as soon as i can ok it will probibaly be tommarow and do you still want me to not add new charactors??--Pein of akatsuki 08:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yea i was just makeing sure about the adding charactor thing. And ill take a look at that site though my computer may not be able to play it too well. Oh and have you read/seen the anime/manga Black Cat?? Hu thats odd i did not add a new charactor who was it?? Oh and yea i have been going around capitalizing the pages text were needed for now^^.Oh and a created a spare wiki that i am going to use to create pages you do not want added yet such as charactors so when you want them added i can add several all at once^^. --Pein of akatsuki 22:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) busy Yeah, I doubt that I'll be able to help out much anymore. I'm in the process of selecting a college, and on top of that I was named captain of my school's tennis team. This and regular life stuff keep my schedule pretty tight. Sorry if it really needed it, but like I said I'm really busy at the moment. Good luck with your wiki! I'll be sure to stop by every now and then. Cheezperson {talk} ''' 03:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh hey tell me when i can start adding charactors^^.--Pein of akatsuki 22:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yea im trying to do the moves for at least 2 charactors a day, most will be done soon. though i think you should do the rayman page as i have never playd a game as him oh and look at the text for raymans picture and tell me if the joke should be romoved that i put in there i thought it was funny but im not sure if you want that kind of stuff in your wiki. new idea Hey i was just thinking you(or me) should add a page for new bosses that would be to powerfull to acctualy play as like giga bowser or Diablo. oh and i would rename chapter 4 of the story mode so we can keep adding chapters as more charactors and stuff is added.--Pein of akatsuki 17:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) im still hear^^ yea sorry i have been working on the shells for some new charactors i want to add ill start working on the wiki in a day or two^^--Pein of akatsuki 13:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) is back hey can i made new chactors yet(added one allready by mistake feel free to delite it)and if not what do you want me to do first??--Pein of akatsuki 19:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) hey^^ sorry my internet died and had to get it fixed--Pein of akatsuki 05:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) allso i can not fully make a new page in one sitting normaly so new pages i make will most likely be half done just give me a day or two to complete the page^^ what about when im done with the doom Guy page i was thinking about trying to add one new charactor at a time im allmost done with him acctualy^^--Pein of akatsuki 23:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC)